Sacrifice and Redemption
by cah11
Summary: The fight against Voldemort left Harry damaged, his mind unhinged he decideds to hide in his own mind, now there is only one person wh can draw him out and possibly make him want to stay for love, only problem is, she's about 3 years younger than him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, I am not even female. The characters and canon events do not belong to me, some non-canon events also do not belong to me, but to other fan fic authors, as there are several things I have probably stolen from other stories (consciously or unconsciously) so to those authors who recognize elements from their stories this is not a blatant attempt to steal from you, but an acknowledgement of your great writing, which I use to try to make mine better.**

**Be aware that this will not be my primary story for updates until I finish Salvation, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away, so I figured what the heck. Also I wanted to work on something else for a while so I don't burn myself out on the primary story.**

**P.S.-sorry for the long disclaimer but I wanted to cover all angles.**

**Note: This fic starts at the end of "Order of the Phoenix", all events before this fic takes place are the same, but as you are about to see this fic is very much AU after that, basically throw away the HP storyline after the battle at the Ministry of Magic.**

**Warning: This is not a pleasant fic, there is torture, a scene of forced rape early on, a lot of pain to various characters (physically, and mentally), as well as a few explicit sexual situations scattered through out. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Cah11 humbly presents:

**Sacrifice and Redemption**

**Chapter 1: Brocken**

*Dumbledore brandished his wand in one long, fluid movement - the snake, which had been an instant from sinking its fangs into him, flew high into the air and vanished in a wisp of dark smoke. The water in the pool rose up and covered Voldemort like a cocoon of molten glass - for a few seconds Voldemort was visible only as a dark, rippling, faceless figure, shimmering and indistinct upon the plinth, clearly struggling to throw off the suffocating mass. Then he was gone, and the water fell with a crash back into its pool, slopping wildly over the sides, drenching the polished floor.

"MASTER!" Screamed Bellatrix.

Sure it was over, sure that Voldemort had decided to flee, Harry made to run out from behind his statue guard, but Dumbledore bellowed, "Stay where you are Harry!"

For the first time Dumbledore sounded frightened. Harry could not see why. The hall was quite empty but for themselves, the sobbing Bellatrix still trapped under her statue, and the tiny baby Fawkes croaking feebly on the floor, and then Harry's scar burst open. He knew he was dead; it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance. He was gone from the hall, he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry did not know where his body ended and where the creature's began. They were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape -*

Then the creature spoke to Harry in his mind.

"Harry Potter, I am going to kill you, but before I do, there is something I want to show you. I am sure you have always wondered what happened the night that you 'defeated' me, the night your parents died. Well I am going to show you right now, I bet no one ever told you that before I killed your mother, I defeated her in a duel, and then raped her, right there in front of you. Ah Harry, if she had not been a necessary death I may have kept her for my own as a sex slave. She was a mudblood after all, and better for nothing else, now here's the memory that I am referring to."

Over the course of the next half an hour, Harry was subjected to the worst mental torture he had ever endured. This was beyond the scale of anything he had ever experienced, it even made Snape's Occlumency lessons seem like therapy sessions.

The memory started with Voldemort walking up the stairs in Harry house, as he reached the top floor, there was a scream, and a door down the hallway slammed. The memory of Voldemort moved to the door and pointing his wand at it hissed, "_Bombarda Maxima_," blowing the door open.

Lily had been blown backward as the door was reduced to splinters and fell to the floor. Standing hastily, Lily began to swish and slash her wand, sending jinxes and hexes at Voldemort at an impressive rate. But for all her skill, Voldemort simply had more power at his disposal. Voldemort ended the duel with a wave of his wand that cast an ice blue curse.

Lily tried to shield the spell, but it simply ran right through her shield and impacted her chest. She flew across the room, and landed in a heap. Voldemort glided over to her slumped form and stopped a foot from her. Lily shook her head, trying to clear the cob webs that seemed to have been spun there from the impact with the wall. Once she had, she looked up at Voldemort's haughty form, put on a defiant face and said "Fine, kill me Voldemort, strip me of my life, I'll be with my husband again. Do it."

Voldemort seemed to be appraising her body before raising his wand and saying, "Not yet, soon, but first." And with a wave of his wand Lily was suddenly standing. Lily gasped as she felt her body move without her volition. She felt her hands run from her sides up her chest to her breasts. Slowly her legs began to carry her toward Voldemort, who had moved back to the other side of the room. Her hips began to sway from side to side in a seductive manner, and her hands were still roaming sensuously over her body, all completely without her direction. As she reached the middle of the room, her hands moved down to the bottom of her shirt and began to lift it over her head, and Lily cried out as she realized what Voldemort intended to do with her before he killed her. Lily struggled, but she had lost her wand when Voldemort's spell had thrown her across the room and could not break the spell's power over her body. Lily's hands continued to remove various pieces of clothing as her body was forced to dance to an unheard tune known only to it. Soon she was completely naked and standing in front of Voldemort. She was crying as she felt the spell on her body force her to kneel down in front of Voldemort. Her hands moved forward and untied the outer robe he was wearing, soon her traitorous body had divested Voldemort of his robes and he stood naked in front of her. Suddenly she felt her body move forward and the spell seemed to take even more control of her body as she did so. She tried to fight the spell again as she continued to lean forward, but she could not without her wand. Unlike James or Dumbledore, she had never had a strong affinity to wandless magic. As she took the Dark Lord's length in her mouth, tears began to streak down her face at the forced entry to her mouth.

As soon as Voldemort felt he had been sufficiently aroused in this manner, he caused the spell to force her to release him and stand up. Once she did so, he turned her around with the spell and made her bend at the waist until she was bent at a 90 degree angle. Next he caused her to spread her legs as far as she humanly could while still standing. Lily cried out as Voldemort entered her from behind, the shout was more from pain than disgust, though that was present too. The pain was from the fact that Voldemort had not bothered to arouse her with his spell, and she was definitely not turned on by the idea of being raped by her husband's killer. Lily simply stayed where she was, tears falling from her face as Voldemort used her body for his twisted enjoyment. Soon she felt him climax in her and then the tip of his wand was pressed to the back of her neck.

"Goodbye Lily Potter" Voldemort whispered.

As the wand tip glowed green, Lily closed her eyes and quickly sent two prayers. One was to James's spirit for forgiveness that she had not been strong enough to resist Voldemort, and that he had violated her to such a degree. And a second to God praying that what she was about to invoke would work.

Here the memory ended. Leaving Harry and the red eyed creature still wrapped around each other in what Harry now recognized as his mindscape.

"Now Potter, it is time to die." Hissed the creature, and the coils around Harry began to tighten. But a fury unlike any Harry had ever felt before consumed him. This beast had raped his mother, he had not just killed her he had raped her before he did so.

Voldemort was in the process of killing the boy when suddenly the boy was no longer there, when Voldemort tried to find where he had gone, he ran into walls of emotion that stopped him cold. He rammed against the walls, but when he did so, he felt such pain that his mental construct spasmed out of control. Soon he was surrounded by the painful emotions. Voldemort cried out as a part of his mental construct slipped into the wall of emotion and dissolved. In his panic Voldemort tried to escape the boys mind through the scar connection through which he had first entered, but found the painful emotions covered that exit too. Soon the walls of emotion began to close in on the Dark Lord and he screamed out into the mental ether as parts of his mental construct and his very conscious itself was slowly dissolved. Soon there was nothing left but the portion of construct devoted to memory, and before Harry dissolved that he spoke, malice in every word, "Now, Voldemort, it is your turn to die, goodbye." And with that Harry dissolved that last traces of Voldemort from his mind.

As soon as this was done, Harry anger suddenly disappeared to be replaced with fear, cold, numbing thought suppressing dread. No one had ever told him the whole truth about his mother death, they were only trying to protect him, but Harry was not completely sane at this point and did not think of this. He only thought of the fact that the ones he had trusted had betrayed him. He didn't know whom to trust, therefore, he would not leave his mind, ever again. He would remain here, in this sanctuary until he died. Harry was determined that the world would never again see the Boy-Who-Lived, at least not conscious.

_Outside Harry's mind_

Dumbledore watched with sadness as he witnessed Harry shuddered and trembled with the force of whatever Tom was showing him. He was powerless to remove Tom from Harry's mind as even though Dumbledore could perform exorcisms. Voldemort was not a ghost or other spirit and therefore possessed enough power to resist the soul banishing magic.

Suddenly Harry froze and Tom's body appeared in the hall lying next to Harry's. Dumbledore's heart soared at the sight thinking that meant that Harry had successfully ejected Voldemort from his mind and they could now capture him.

As Dumbledore moved forward however he noticed that Harry was still breathing, Tom did not appear to be. Running over to his former student, Dumbledore felt at Tom's neck for a pulse, but found none. This puzzled Dumbledore, he had not thought it was possible for Harry to have amassed the kind of power required to kill a mental attacker, but apparently he had.

Looking over, Dumbledore expected to see Harry waking up, in a state of hysteria at worst and joyful victory at best. What he had not expected was no reaction, no change of any kind at all to the ejection of Voldemort from his mind. Fearing that Harry was mentally damaged from the fight, Dumbledore bent over the boy and placing a hand on Harry's head extended a gentle legitimacy probe toward the boys mind. What the probe found was an occlumency shield the like of which Dumbledore had never seen. It was way beyond anything Dumbledore had ever experienced. As his probe gently brushed against the barrier, it suddenly reacted violently and without warning. A pain hundreds of timed worse than the Cruciatus overwhelmed his mental probe and the next thing Dumbledore knew he was flying across the Atrium. Reacting quickly, Dumbledore cast a cushioning charm on the far wall seconds before he hit it causing him to bounce off it lightly and fall to the floor in a semi-dignified manner. Standing, he quickly raced back to Harry's side and made to pick him up. But as he was doing so, the fireplaces around the room suddenly flashed green, disgorging aurors, ministry workers, and Minister Fudge into the Atrium. Dumbledore sighed internally; he had wanted to get Harry out of the Ministry before everyone showed up so he could protect Harry from the onlookers due to his present state. He also had wanted to keep Harry from being a Ministry lab rat, as he knew Harry was likely to become. This kind of thing was very rare, for a fifteen year old to defeat a wizard with sixty odd tears of experience over him, and in mental combat too was unheard of. It didn't help that he appeared to be in some kind of comatose state as that would undoubtedly lead to politicians and others with influence trying to manipulate the situation to their benefit.

"Dumbledore, what happened here?" Fudge asked confused, then "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, IS THAT YOU-KNOW-WHO?"

"Yes Fudge, it is." Dumbledore said wearily, "Tom here possessed Harry and met his end within Harry's mind. How this transpired is unclear to even me as Harry mind appears to be protected by an unknown type of occlumency shield that protects his mind completely and rather forcefully ejects anyone foolish enough to attempt a probe into his mind."

"Bull, Dawlish, come here." Fudge ordered.

One of the aurors ran over and Fudge said, "I order you to probe Mr. Potter's mind with legitimacy as is legally permitted under the Nations Protection Act of 1945 in the case of a questionable homicide."

"Yes sir, Dawlish replied before placing a hand on Harry's forehead and closing his eyes. After a few moments however Dawlish screamed and his body was suddenly propelled back several feet, landing in a heap on the floor. Slowly the man shakily stood up and walked back over.

"Well Dawlish," Fudge said looking scared, "What did you find?"

"Dawlish took several deep breaths and said, "Minister, those are the strongest occlumency shields I have ever seen, it was like running full tilt into a steel wall and then being Crucioed a hundred times at once. I wasn't able to gain any information from the boy before he ejected me, not one thing, not so much as a peak at his mind."

"Well then, there's nothing for it, he will have to go to St. Mungos for treatment." Fudge said.

"Are you sure that is wise Cornelius?" Dumbledore asked in one last attempt to save Harry from becoming a medical curiosity. "After all he is a student; he should come back to the Hogwarts infirmary where he can receive care."

"Sorry Dumbledore," Fudge said looking sly, "But as he was injured here at the ministry, and as I don't believe the Hogwarts caretaker is licensed to handle severe mental trauma cases, I believe he should be sent to St. Mungos."

Defeated for now, Dumbledore surrendered Harry to the hands of several healers that had just come through the floo.

'I will save you Harry,' Dumbledore thought, 'I will save you, even if it costs me all of my influence, I will save you for what you have done here today.'

**This is nowhere near as long as most of my chapters are, but I figured I needed to end it here for dramatic effect. As stated above, some parts of this fic are not suitable for those under 18, thus the rating, this will hold true for most of, if not all the chapters in this short fic, and this will be a short fic (Perhaps only 7-10 medium length chapters).**

**Disclaimer: The scene at the beginning marked by * is taken directly from JKR's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, this scene is not mine, not that I ever tried to claim it.**

**Post publishing note- this chapter, and everyone after it will be betaed by potterfanchuck, thanks man, you make my gibberish make sense.**

**Until next time.**

**Cah11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Rather than not posting this little note, and running the risk of being sued, I decided to not be lazy for once and say I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR HIS UNIVERSE! There, now back to being lazy…**

**A note once again: Be aware that this will not be my primary story for updates until I finish Salvation, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away, so I figured what the heck. Also I wanted to work on something else for a while so I don't burn myself out on the primary story.**

**Warning: This is not a pleasant fic, there is torture, a lot of pain to various characters (physically, and mentally), as well as a few explicit sexual situations scattered throughout. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Cah11 humbly presents:

**Sacrifice and Redemption**

**Chapter 2: Help**

'I need to let them know.' Bill Weasley thought as he ran to one of the fire places connected to the floo at St. Mungos. Running into the flames he yelled, "The Burrow." He was spinning for a few moments in the warm green flames before he fell out of the fireplace at his home to the great surprise of Molly, Fleur, and Fleur's sister Gabrielle.

"Bill, what are you doing home so early?" Molly asked, sounding concerned.

Bill took a few minutes to collect himself before saying, "Mother, I have good news, and bad news, which do you want first." Molly could tell by his stony expression that whatever news he brought was very serious and needed to be dealt with immediately.

Molly sighed and said, "Might as well be the good news first, what happened?"

"I was at work today, and was going over all the old wills, when suddenly one of them glowed and then went still. Pulling it out, I noticed it was the will of a Tom Marvolo Riddle, it had activated, indicating that Tom had died. However, all the terms in the will had been magically crossed out and at the bottom was written, 'All assets of the deceased have been won by Trial Through Combat by Mr. H. Potter. All assets of the deceased now belong to Mr. H. Potter including those possessions that were willed to other listed benefactors, unless the conquering party says otherwise.' Essentially, Harry was challenged to Trial by Combat and won, thus winning all of Tom's possessions."

Molly went pale and said in a whisper, "Harry killed someone?"

Bill frowned and said "That's not all, I did a little digging and found out that the man Tom Marvolo Riddle also went by a different name, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Molly went even paler if that were possible and said "Harry killed Hi-Him?"

"Yes," was Bill's reply.

"Wait Bill, you said you also had bad news." Fleur interjected

"Yes, and anything that is considered bad news after the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, must be pretty bad news indeed." Gabrielle added.

"It has something to do with Harry, doesn't it?" Molly said, looking scared.

Bill sighed and said, "Yes it does." Visibly steeling himself, for he knew that Gabrielle had had a crush on Harry since the previous year when Harry had saved her from the lake. He said, "Harry was possessed and mentally tortured by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However, Harry was able to defeat and kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named with his mind."

"Wait, killed him with his MIND?" Molly asked looking astonished.

"Yes, he was able to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's mind with his occlumency shields, and since the body cannot usually survive without a mind to direct it, the body dies. However, after Voldemort was ejected from Harry's body, everyone expected him to wake back up. He didn't. When Fudge ordered one of his aurors to perform Legilimency on Harry the auror ran into the strongest occlumency shields ever created, and was forcefully rejected from Harry's mind. Immediately after, Fudge pulled some strings to make sure that Harry went to St. Mungos rather than the Hogwarts infirmary. Right now they have Harry strapped to a bed, with Unspeakables trying around the clock to break into his mind."

"What?" Molly, Fleur, and Gabrielle shouted, looking appalled.

"That's what I said." Bill sighed, "But Fudge is using all his power to keep Harry right where he is, even Dumbledore can't legally get him out because the attack happened in the Ministry."

"Wait, why was Harry at the Ministry?" Molly asked.

"Apparently, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named sent Harry a false vision of himself torturing Sirius to get something for him, and that's another thing Mom, it's Sirius, he's dead."

Molly paled. It was obvious to anyone who had met Harry that he would take full responsibility for the death of anyone who tried to help him, even if it wasn't really his fault. It didn't help that Harry had seen Sirius as a father figure and one of the last remaining links to his parents. Molly was sure that Harry had been crushed by the knowledge that Sirius was dead, and she could suddenly see why Harry might want to hide in his mind.

"What can we do?" Molly asked with determination in her voice.

Bill shrugged. "Right now, nothing, if Dumbledore can't get him free of Fudge, then we sure as hell can't. Fudge has declared breaking into Harry's mind to discover how he killed The Dark Lord a national security issue. Thus giving him virtually unlimited access to Harry, and any tools that he thinks may lead to a successful conclusion, including magic suppressors, and the unforgivables."

Molly gasped, "He wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't he?" Bill said bitterly. "I'll bet he would do anything to break into Harry's mind, even if it were against the law."

"But why go to so much trouble, just to see how Harry defeated The Dark Lord." Molly asked "He's dead, who cares how just as long as he's gone."

"Mum, you have to understand Fudges political situation. For the past year he has been publishing slanderous and even libelous things about Harry and Dumbledore all over the Daily Prophet. It will come out soon that Undersecretary Madam Umbridge was torturing students with a blood quill, which is a class one illegal dark artifact. Fudge overstepped his boundaries when he installed Madam Umbridge as DADA teacher at Hogwarts, then High Inquisitor, then Headmistress. Hogwarts was created as an entirely separate entity from the Ministry of Magic to prevent exactly what happened from happening. Then there's the real danger to his political career, the truth. Fudge spent all the last year flatly denying that The Dark Lord was back, now that he has been proved wrong, the entire Wizarding world is going to be looking for someone to blame, and they won't have to look far to find a sacrificial politician. As Fudge sees it, the only hope he has of maintaining at least a modicum of power is to discredit Harry in some way, and if he breaks into his mind, he will find exactly what he is looking for."

"What do you mean Bill?" Molly asked, looking scared.

Bill took a deep breath and said, "Dumbledore has informed the rest of the Order that during the fight below, Sirius was killed by being blasted through the Veil of Death, Harry witnessed this. To make matters worse, his killer was Bellatrix LeStrange. As Bellatrix was escaping, Harry somehow broke free of the group and gave chase. He eventually caught her in the Atrium. We are not sure what really happened, but we know that sometime between Harry giving chase, and The Dark Lord apparating in, the Cruciatious Curse was cast, largely unsuccessfully. Because Dumbledore had managed to take possession of Harry's wand, and because Bellatrix's wand was found broken on the floor, most likely broken during The Dark Lord's and Dumbledore's duel, the Ministry still has no solid evidence on who cast the unforgivable. This is the proverbial bone that has been cast to Fudge. He will still fall as Minister, but if he can discredit The-Boy-Who-Lived, and get him sent to Azkaban, he may still retain some of his political power."

Molly had gone deathly pale and said, "We must save Harry, we can't allow them to break into his mind if he really did cast the curse. No matter that it was unforgivable, the boy had just watched the closest thing he had to a father get killed for Merlin's sake, of course his thought processes wouldn't be at their most astute. We must get him out of St. Mungos and to a safe location, and soon."

"We have a little time Mum. Harry has apparently barricaded his mind behind incredibly powerful occlumency shields, even Dumbledore couldn't break through. But your right, we have to get him out of there, Fudge has had Harry fitted with magic suppressors, and there is even now a team of Unspeakables that specialize in mind arts attacking his shields. Last I heard from the goblins, they were not even close to taking his shields down, but with the suppressors on, he can't replenish his magic. Eventually, no matter how strong his shields are, he will run out of magic to fuel his shields, and they will collapse, we must reach him before then."

"And once we get him out of the hospital, we need to get him to a safe location, somewhere under the fedalious perhaps?"

Bill just shook his head, "No mum, you don't understand, Because Harry's case has been declared a matter of National Security, Fudge will be able to locate him wherever he is, even hidden under the Fidelius Charm. The only way Harry could be truly secure is if we move him out of country."

Here Fleur spoke up and said, "Bill, we will take Harry with us back to France, Gabrielle can look after him. She might even be able to draw him back out from behind his mental shields using her veela allure."

"How would her using her allure draw him out from behind his shields?" Bill asked.

"There have been documented cases where a mentally scarred victim was subjected to the veela allure, and the pull was such that it drew them back out of their mind and returned their sanity to them." Fleur said. "Such procedures were successful about 80% of the time. Cases of failure were generally caused by the physical body being too weak to survive after the mind had been reawakened."

"Wait, Fleur, I'm uncomfortable with the thought of Harry being influenced by an unspoken for veela, could you provide the treatments?" Molly asked.

"No," Fleur said, blushing slightly, "Because we have already errrr, bonded as it were, my allure cannot now affect anyone except Bill."

Molly frowned. "I don't really condone that kind of thing normally, but it would be a lot easier for Harry to defend himself from the Ministry if he were conscious, so I won't complain this time, however…" and here she gave Gabrielle a glare, "If you use your veela powers to enthrall Harry and marry him against his free will, I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself." Gabrielle gulped, and quickly nodded to indicate she understood.

"We have to move quickly." Bill stated, "Harry will only be able to hold out against the Unspeakables for a limited time, after that his magic will run out and his occlumency shields will collapse."

"When would be the best time to try to free him?" Gabrielle asked.

"The most opportune time would be at midnight, when the Unspeakables shift changes. Instead of 2 guards and four Unspeakables, there would only be the two guards. There are of course risks involved with that plan as well, because although there would be no Unspeakables in the room, there would be eight Unspeakables on site rather than just four."

The four thought for a while, but came to the conclusion that any other plan was too risky, they would have to rescue Harry during the shift change. They had it all figured out, they would arrive at the hospital under the pretense of visiting a sick relative and would then sneak up to Harry's ward. As soon as the shift changed, Gabrielle would enthrall the two auror guards and then distract them while Molly, Bill, and Fleur rescued Harry from the ward. As soon as they were outside the building, (they would leave through a service entrance that Bill knew about) they would apparate back to the Burrow and then all of them would travel to The Delacour Ancestral Home in Normandy.

The plan seemed to go off without a hitch. They had arrived at St. Mungos and immediately made their way to the permanent spell damage ward. Once there, they hid in a storage closet and waited for the four Unspeakables to leave the ward. Once they had, Gabrielle came out, and walking up to the aurors in the doorway, asked, "Excuse me, can me and my friends enter the ward? You see, I have a friend in there, and we want to visit him."

"Sorry young lady." The auror replied kindly, "But this ward has been locked down as there is a possible criminal inside that is being interrogated."

"Please?" Gabrielle begged, releasing her veela allure as she spoke. "Please can my friends and I go in for just a few moments? We won't be too long, we just want to see my friend for a few moments, and then we will leave."

The two guards had been enthralled from the first word and looking at each other, shrugged, and opened the door, openly staring at Gabrielle's body with expressions that approached worship.

Molly seemed outraged that the two aurors were staring at Gabrielle in such a way. But as the group of four entered the room, Gabrielle said, "Don't worry about it Mrs. Weasley, I am used to the stares that males give me, and believe me, that wasn't the strongest reaction I have ever received."

Molly seemed to be troubled by the fact that a twelve year old girl was already receiving such attentions, and was completely used to it. Molly herself had not been completely comfortable with her body until nearly a year after her marriage to Author.

Moving to the bed that Harry was laying in, the four surrounded him and gazed in horror at the site. Wires crisscrossed his body as sensors and other equipment whose function they couldn't even begin to guess at beeped and whirred around Harry. The worst part was the metal band that circled Harry's upper chest, which was vibrating slightly, and emitted occasional whistles and flashes of color. Gabrielle gathered this was the magic suppressor and that the whistles and flashes were caused by magic being bled off by the device so it didn't build up and destroy the suppressor.

Moving to Harry's side, Gabrielle leaned over his still body, tears falling from her eyes as she saw the state her crush was in, and kissed his forehead. She was surprised to find that he was very hot, almost as though he had a fever, and this concerned her.

"Mrs. Weasley, Harry's very hot, almost as though he has a fever…"

"Bastards!" Bill swore, "They're attacking his mind too often, if they keep attacking him much longer, they'll break his shields, but they'll also break his mind, leaving him a damaged shell, not unlike the Longbottoms."

Molly gasped, and said, "We need to get Harry out of here NOW. Bill, disconnect Harry from all this equipment, as soon as he's free; we grab him and run as fast as we can."

"Right," Bill said, and began to pull sensors off Harry's chest. Soon the only thing left on him was the suppressor, which Bill pointed his wand at and after a few seconds the metal turned a bright red before a seam opened on the side, and it fell off.

"I don't have the password for it, so I had to overload it with magical energy." Bill puffed looking winded.

Quickly, Gabrielle grabbed Harry under his armpits, and hoisted him onto her back, surprised at how light he was, Harry was nearly three years her senior, and she doubted he weighted twenty pounds more than she did.

The group of five left the ward quickly, Bill stunning the two aurors as they opened the door. Immediately, alarms started to go off in their section of the hospital. Bill cursed again, "They must have had alarm wards tied to the aurors' vitals to go off if they were ever incapacitated."

Moving swiftly to the nearest staircase, they made their way down to the ground level. They were almost to the service door, when a spell suddenly flashed by Bill, missing him by inches. Turning quickly, the four rescuers' hearts sank as they heard seven people charging down the stairs after them, one already on the landing, taking cover behind the corner to the stairs.

"Shit." Bill noticed he seemed to be doing a lot of cursing of late. The cloak that the person wore was clearly Department of Mysteries issued, as the hood hid the face completely, despite the fact that the hallway was brightly lit, and the hood was not very deep.

"Go, get out of here," Bill commanded "I'll hold them off, you three, get Harry to France, I'll find you guys once you're there."

"I'm staying with you," Fleur said, her wand drawn and pointed down the hallway toward the corner, ready to curse anyone foolish enough to stick their heads out of cover."

"No! Fleur go, I don't want you to get hurt." Bill pleaded a desperate look on his face.

Fleur looked furious and said "Bill, we are bonded now, where you go I go. If you fall I will fall with you, you have no say in this, I would not be able to go on without you."

Bill looked at her for a moment, then steeling himself, said, "Fine, Mom, Gabrielle, get Harry out of here, get to France, if we survive, we will eventually make our way to France and try to find you."

Molly nodded, white faced as she grabbed Gabrielle's hand and pulled her to the door.

"FLEUR!" Gabrielle cried out, fighting Molly to get to her sister, "DON'T LEAVE ME, FLEUR!"

"Go!" Fleur yelled, the first spells beginning to come their way from down the hall, causing Bill to raise a hasty shield, which blocked the spells with ringing gongs upon each impact. "Go! Don't worry sister, we will see each other again I promise."

There was nothing else Gabrielle could do, but allow Molly to pull her out the door, as they were turning; Gabrielle saw flashes of spell fire light up the hallway her sister and her bonded were still trapped in. One spell flew out the door and hit nearby, then she was being squeezed through a thin rubber tube, heading back to the Burrow, with Harry still on her back.

**Exciting! Next chapter, the fight, its result, and Gabrielle explains the situation to her parents.**

**Post publishing note, this chapter was betaed by potterfanchuck, your awesome man!**


	3. Last Man Errrr Girl Standing

**Disclaimer: Hey, guess what, if you recognize it, I don't own it. So get off my back JKR, here's your bloody disclaimer!**

**A note for the last time: Be aware that this will not be my primary story for updates until I finish Salvation, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away, so I figured what the heck. Also I wanted to work on something else for a while so I don't burn myself out on the primary story.**

**Warning: This is not a pleasant fic, there is torture, a lot of pain to various characters (physically and mentally), there will also be many character deaths in this particular chapter, as well as a few explicit sexual situations scattered throughout. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**One important story change is that McGonagall was not sent to St. Mungos by Umbrage's attack, merely stunned and then released after Harry had left for the Ministry.**

Cah11 humbly presents:

**Sacrifice and Redemption **

**Chapter 3: Last Man… Errrr Girl Standing**

_The Borrow, England_

Gabrielle breathed a sigh of relief as the bands around her neck finally gave way and she found herself standing in front of the Borrow. She was surprised that Harry seemed to have gained weight since they left the hospital. She turned her head to see what was pressing down on her from behind and screamed. Mrs. Weasley was deathly pale and the reason was not hard to find, a huge chunk had been removed from her side by the curse that had sailed right past Gabrielle, barely missing her. She looked down and noticed queasily that she herself was covered in Mrs. Weasley's blood, which was gushing out of the wound at an alarming rate. She saw Molly's magic fighting to close the wound, but it was too big, and Molly had only been an average witch, the size of wound was far beyond her magic's capabilities of healing.

Mrs. Weasley fell to her knees and with the last of her strength whispered, "Go. Run. Get Harry to … France. Protect … him. Heal … him." And then Molly Weasley, the love of Author Weasley's life, the overprotective and fiery tempered woman, died.

Gabrielle sat there in shock as Molly's last breath hissed out from between her lips, and she became very still. A terrible cry rent itself from Gabrielle's lips as she fell to her knees before the unmoving figure of the woman who, over the past few weeks, had grown to be like a second mother to her. She had no idea how long she sat there in front of Mrs. Weasley's prone form before she realized that she had to get moving, it would not do for her to be found here with an unconscious Harry slung over her shoulders.

As Gabrielle stood up, she made a quick decision, and only partially transforming, cast a ball of passionfire at Molly Weasley's cooling corpse. Her body caught flame and was quickly consumed. Gabrielle made a gesture with her hand that was the traditional sign from a veela to a relative who had passed on hoping that they traveled swiftly to a peaceful afterlife.

Gathering Harry up again, Gabrielle made her way into the Borrow, where she left a note telling Arthur all that had transpired, and the end result of her fleeing with Harry. Then, moving to the fire place, Gabrielle grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace where green flames immediately sprang up. Stepping into them with Harry securely on her back, Gabrielle shouted, "Emergency transport alpha to Delacour Mansion" Gabrielle felt slightly guilty for using the emergency floo code normally reserved for healers to use, but she had no choice. If she didn't then she would have had to get out at a customs office at the French Ministry. She didn't think she would be able to successfully explain to whatever French officer was there why she had an unconscious, famous British citizen on her back, and why it was so imperative for her to bring him home with her. She spun on the spot for a very long time, so long that she thought she was going to be sick, before she finally came to a stop in the fireplace in the foyer of her home.

Stepping out, Gabrielle readjusted Harry so he was a bit more stable on her back before calling out for her mother and father, who, when they heard her calls, came running immediately. Her mother got to them first and immediately began asking questions.

"What is it Honey? What are you doing back already? Why do you have a boy on your back? And where is your sister?" Mrs. Delacour asked in rapid French.

Making the mental switch from English to French, Gabrielle replied, "This is Harry Potter mother, and he needs to stay with us for a while."

Mrs. Delacour took one look at Harry and gasped as she took note of his small frame, which from the look of it, was not unaccustomed to missing meals. She saw that his wrists had been chafed, as is something had rubbed on them for many hours, and that he had a look of general discontent on his sleeping face.

"Gabrielle, why is Harry Potter unconscious on your back? You realize this could have serious repercussions for your father's career if people find out you kidnapped a famous Englishman." As she said this, Mrs. Delacour led her daughter over to the couch in their sitting room and removed Harry from her back so that Gabrielle could sit down.

"Mama that stupid British minister had Harry tied to a bed in their hospital with magical suppressors on his wrists. They were trying to break into Harry's mind so that Fudge could arrest Harry for using an unforgivable on Bellatrix Lestrange after she killed his godfather. Harry also fought Voldemort and got possessed by Him. I was so scared when I heard about it mother, Harry somehow managed to kill Voldemort with his mind, but never came out of the possession induced coma. As for where my sister is…" Here Gabrielle's voice broke and her eyes were suddenly swimming in tears. "We had to save Harry from the English hospital, but we were caught as we were escaping. Fleur and Bill stayed behind to hold them off while Mrs. Weasley, Harry and I escaped. I hope their alright… Also, Mrs. Weasley is dead; she was hit by a blasting curse as we apparated away from the hospital." Gabrielle finished miserably.

Mrs. Delacour dropped Harry and looked at him in disgust before asking rather coldly, "He used an unforgivable on another person?"

"Yes Mama, but he had just seen his godfather murdered by the person he used the curse on. I think that's justification enough." But Mrs. Delacour was shaking her head and replied firmly.

"Gabrielle, to use one of those curses, you need to mean to cause the person pain. If he used the curse for the reasons you just gave me, then it would not have worked correctly. The fact that he performed the spell proves that he should go to jail. Leave him where he is, I'll call the aurors."

However as Mrs. Delacour stood, she found herself staring at the business end of her daughter's wand, which was an inch from her face.

"You will not call the aurors mother." Gabrielle said frostily. "In fact if you won't hide him, I'll be taking him and leaving. I'll heal him all by myself without your help."

"You stupid girl." Mrs. Delacour whispered, "This, boy has used one of the darkest curses ever conceived, has been possessed by a man so evil that it has probably turned him insane, and has now cost the lives of your only sister, her fiancé, and her fiancé's mother. Do not make the mistake of thinking you understand the consequences of what you are threatening to do."

"Oh I understand the consequences mother, Harry will come back, and since he has never been shown love before, I will love him, as a sister, a lover, or even a wife, if he will let me. Now excuse me, I will be taking Harry and leaving." And keeping her wand trained on her mother, she knelt down and wrested Harry onto her back, then stood back up. Looking her mother in the eye, Gabrielle said, "You know, you and Fudge, you're not all that different, you both see the world in merely black and white and refuse to see the several shades of grey, I refuse to acknowledge such people as members of my family. Therefore I hereby cast myself from the Delacour line." Mrs. Delacour gasped as both she and her daughter were surrounded by a bright white before the glow around her daughter suddenly went out like a candle. As soon as the light had disappeared from her too, she fell to her knees crying and wailed.

"Gabrielle, what have you done?"

"I have removed myself from your influence." Gabrielle said coldly "Don't expect me to visit; I doubt you will ever hear from me again." Then, walking backwards with her wand pointed at her former mother, Gabrielle made her way out for the mansion that she used to call home before running as fast as she could away from the property as soon as she had crossed the ward line.

_St. Mungos, England_

Bill cursed as a spell that he had not seen coming smashed through the window of the door that his mother and soon to be sister-in-law had just gone through carrying the one man he respected as much as his father and Dumbledore. Hoping that they had got away already, but prepared to try to give them a few more minutes, Bill threw up a shield that reflected two yellow curses that left craters in the wall where they hit. With all the speed given to him by his training as a curse breaker, Bill began to cast curses and raise shields in a never ending dance with the eight unspeakables down the hall.

Fleur was not idle either, she was alternating casting curses and throwing balls of passionfire from her hands down the hall toward the unspeakables. She had managed to hit one of them with a fire ball, but the cloak the man was wearing had protected him from the fire long enough for him to put the flames out. Suddenly a spell that had managed to sneak past Bill's shield hit Fleur in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain as the concussion hex broke virtually her whole rib cage. Bill roared in anger as he felt the pain from the injury wash over his fiancé and bond mate. Then the worst happened, a volley of spells flashed down the hallway and smashed into Bill's shield, causing it to collapse. As it did so, another wave of spells followed the first and hit Bill square on, who was instantly covered in cuts, bruises, and had several broken bones. Falling to the floor with a yell, Bill reached over and grabbed his fiancé's hand and said. "I'm sorry Fleur. I'm sorry for getting you into this, I'm sorry for causing you to die like this."

But the eyes of his bond mate held no anger, no blame, only love as she came to a split second decision. There was a myth among the veela that if the bodies of the veela and bond mate were returned to the element that created veela, namely fire, that they would then live on for eternity, kept alive by the magic of the element itself. Although it had never been proved, Fleur's family was one of the few veela families left who believed in the old ways, and so decided that she would take this action, if Bill was willing to follow her. "Bill, do you wish to live with me forever, and become a part of magic?" Fleur asked, knowing that time was short, already the unspeakables were moving down the hall to take them captive or to finish the job, Fleur didn't know which. "Most importantly, do you trust me implicitly?"

Bill's answer was immediate and decisive. "Yes, to both questions."

"Thank you." Fleur whispered. Then putting the pain she was feeling in the back of her mind, knowing it would soon be gone, Fleur wrapped her arms around her fiancé's battered body, and dredging up the last of her power, bathed both herself, and her love in passionfire so hot that they started to melt the tiling under them.

Bill was confused, he could tell that he was on fire, and that his body was being consumed, but he did not feel any pain anymore. His injuries, which had been severely debilitating, now felt as if they weren't there at all. But most of all, he felt such peace as he stared into the eyes of his fiancé, who was staring back at him, with such gratitude that he trusted her to take care of him, even if she seemed to be destroying his mortal body, he knew that she was saving his immortal soul.

The unspeakables watched incredulously as they saw what they took to be a desperate bid to escape capture take place before them. One had raised his wand and attempted to put the fire out, but a stream of flame as big as the stream of water he conjured flew out of the inferno and instantly set him alight. The other team members tried to save him, but all their efforts were futile as he gave a blood curdling shriek before turning to ash before their eyes. Five minutes later, the fire had gone out, leaving nothing but a spot on the floor where the tiles had melted under the extreme heat. Not even ashes remained of the bonded pair. Then they noticed two sparks floating in air, revolving around each other. Curious, one of the team members moved toward them, but never got a good look at the strange sparks, because they suddenly shot out the blown out window and disappeared into the sky, to live on, immortalized by their love, and magic itself.

_Ministry of Magic, London_

Fudge was a not exactly a happy man, he was definitely going to lose his job as the head man at the Ministr. But he would still retain some authority as soon as he broke Potter's mind and proved that the scumbag had used the cruciatous curse, thus putting him in Azkaban, thus drawing some of the public's attention off of himself.

Fudge had just sat down at his desk when an alarm went off on one of his ward watching devices, and one of his trusted aids, he remembered the man's name was Luke, came in and said, "Excuse me Minister, but someone appears to have broken into St. Mungos, and managed to incapacitate the aurors guarding the Potter boy. Two of them got away with the boy, but the other two stayed behind and tried to fight the unspeakables. They were incapacitated, but as the unspeakables moved to capture them, the female, who proved to be a veela, set herself and her accomplice on fire, which burned them to death."

"What?" Fudge cried, "Why didn't someone try to stop them, they could have saved my career if they had been captured alive and tried for treason."

The aid looked shifty and said, "well, one of the unspeakables did try to save them, but he was killed by a stream of fire that suddenly flew out of the inferno and burned him to ashes in seconds…" the aide quailed under the furious look that Fudge gave him.

Now contrary to popular belief, Fudge was not completely stupid, he was actually a very sly politician who had set up several contingency plans in case anything unexpected happened. Although he had not foreseen this scenario in particular, he though one of his plans might do the trick nicely. "Luke, I think it's time to execute plan 66."

Luke's face paled, plan 66 was one that Fudge had cooked up to be used only in the direst of circumstances. It had been devised in response to Dumbledore forming the Order of the Phoenix, which Fudge worried might eventually pass from Dumbledore's leadership to someone who had less benign aims. "Yes Minister, right away Minister." And with that, Luke walked out of the office, prepared to give the order to the unspeakables and the aurors that all members of the vigilante group known as The Order of the Phoenix were now considered traitors to the Ministry. And that each and every one of them was now targets for immediate execution without trial. Luke tried to calm his fast heart rate, but this proved impossible, as he knew that the next 24 hours were going to be the bloodiest in Britain since The Blitz.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

Dumbledore was tired, so very tired. Over the past 24 hours, he had been on an important mission for The Order, been called back early to rescue Mr. Potter at the Department of Mysteries, dueled Tom, seen Tom possess Mr. Potter, and then Had Mr. Potter taken from his care to be used as a political prisoner of war, a war that had been waged between Dumbledore and Fudge for the past year. Now Dumbledore was sitting in his office, trying to find a way to rescue Mr. Potter from that accursed hospital without him having to kill anyone. There were now wards in place that stopped all magical transport in or out of the hospital other than the floo; even phoenixes were blocked. Dumbledore had protested that as phoenixes were light creatures, they would never aid an evil doer trying to get in or out of the hospital, but Fudge demanded the wards be placed. Suddenly one of Dumbledore's many trinkets started to whistle and spin causing Dumbledore to shoot out of his chair and pick it up. This particular device was slaved to a tracking charm on Mr. Potter's body, and if it was still working correctly, then Mr. Potter had somehow gotten out of St. Mungos and to the Borrow. Dumbledore cursed Molly and her Gryffindor bravery, it was not widely known, but Molly was once famous at Hogwarts for having been one of the few students who had dared to prank him during his days of being a transfiguration professor. Dumbledore smiled at a distant memory before he was violently ripped from his reflections of the past by a shrill shriek from the one device he had hoped would never go off. Running over to it, he picked it up just in time for the device to spit out a piece of parchment that read, _Order Member:__ Molly Weasley,_ _Status: Dead_

Dumbledore moaned, why oh why did she have to be so stupid and caring that she thought she could save Harry, now she was dead, and there was nothing he could do. Then the device gave another shrill blast and spat out another piece of parchment, then a third blast and a third piece of parchment. Afraid to look, but knowing he must, Dumbledore picked up both pieces of parchment and read, _Order Member: Bill Weasley, Status: Dead. _And, _Order Member: Fleur Weasley (magically bonded to Bill Weasley) Status: Dead._

The cry of anguish that rent itself from Dumbledore's throat could have been heard in the corridor outside his study if there had been anyone there to hear it. Suddenly the device seemed to go into overdrive and began to issue shrill blasts of sound nonstop as it spit out pieces of parchment faster than a muggle machine gun. Dumbledore stood blankly as names and statuses flashed past his eyes. _Order Member: Nymphadora Tonks, Status: Dead. Order Member: Arthur Weasley, Status: Dead. Order Member: Alastor Moody, Status: Dead. Order Member: Kinsley Shacklebolt, Status: Dead. Order family Member: Percy Weasley, Status: Dead._ The device stopped for a moment and Dumbledore prayed that it was done, that no more of his friends' lives would be taken from them when suddenly more slips of parchment shot out mechanically printing, _Order Member: Dedalis Diggle , Status: Dead. Order Member: Emileen Vance, Status: Dead. Order Member: Mundungus Fletcher, Status: Dead. Order Member: Remus Lupin, Status: Dead._ _Order Member: Fred Weasley, Status: Dead. Order Member: George Weasley, Status: Dead. _The scraps of parchment kept coming and coming, until nearly every person the device had been spelled to watch over had been listed as dead. As this was happening, Dumbledore's agile mind was putting the facts together to paint a picture that did not look good. The first members to die had all been Ministry employees, then there had been a pause before more names came out, this lead Dumbledore to the disturbing conclusion that the Ministry had either been taken over by a Death Eater assault, something that Dumbledore thought highly unlikely, as Tom was now dead for good. Or Fudge had overreacted to Harry disappearing and had activated one of his many plans that Dumbledore thought he had concocted. By the time the device had finally fallen blessedly silent, the only names that had not been printed out were Harry Potter, Gabrielle Delacour, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Feeling some hope, Dumbledore ran over to his tracking device and asked it for the location of Harry Potter, and the Device showed that he seemed to be somewhere in Normandy of all places. When he asked for the location of Gabrielle, the device showed that she was a the same location as Harry, making the Headmaster think that she had somehow smuggled Harry out of the country. A smart move for such a young girl, Fudge would have a much harder time finding Harry in France then here in Britain. Finally he asked for the locations of Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and was relieved that they were still in the hospital wing where he had left them after the events of last night. Knowing that he would have to move quickly, he ran down the spiraling steps to his office and began to run to the infirmary. As he ran, he sent out a messenger patronus charm to Minerva, Severus, and Filius, telling them to meet him in the infirmary immediately. He burst through the door to the medical ward, scaring Poppy Pomfrey out of her wits, and ran to the beds containing the five students that traveled with Harry to the Ministry last evening.

Noticing that all five teens were already awake, Dumbledore ignored Poppy's rant about people treating her hospital wing like a normal corridor and walked up to the beds containing the five students and said, "Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Mr. Longbottom, Miss. Lovegood, please get sit up and listen closely, Fudge has set a plan in motion that puts all five of you in great danger, I know you are tired, but you must leave now, for your own safety."

"Wait, what do you mean 'great danger'?" Ron asked in a disbelieving voice, "I thought now You-Know-Who was gone that we were all safe."

"I thought so too, but it seems Fudge reacted rather badly to Harry being smuggled out of his control and has enacted a plan that I suspect has declared all Order of the Phoenix members traitors, and given his aurors kill on sight orders."

Hermione gasped and asked in a whisper, "Who is dead?"

Dumbledore turned to face her, his face a mask of pain as he whispered back, "Virtually the whole Order except Charlie and those of us here."

Ron and Ginny looked shocked and said together, "But, our whole family is in The Order, does that mean…"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Dumbledore said. Tears in his eyes, "The only Order members still alive are three of the teachers at this school and me, which reminds me, they should be arriving any moment."

Seconds later, Snape, and Flitwick entered the ward. "What do you need Headmaster?" Snape asked, turning a sneer on the five friends in the beds.

Wondering why Minerva had not arrived yet, but putting it down to the fact she had farther to walk from her office, Dumbledore said, "Severus, Filius, Fudge has done the unthinkable, he has given an order that declares The Order a subversive group that is working to take over the Ministry, much as Voldemort was trying to do. He has issued his aurors a kill on site order for any known Order members. As we speak, us four, Charlie, and these children are all that remain of the Order, and the Weasley Family.

All three teachers instantly paled and Flitwick spat, "That no good, blasted politician! How can he get away with murder with no evidence of wrong doing?"

"I suspect that Fudge has had the auror corps, and the unspeakables, as well as several of the other departments, infiltrated by people completely loyal to him, most likely either as willing or unwilling participants in his schemes."

Suddenly a voice high, prissy rang out from the door, "That's right Dumbledore, and Hogwarts is not immune to infiltration either." Everyone whipped around to see Delores Umbrage walk into the wing, looking as though she had not been drug off by a centaur herd intent on killing her.

"Ah Delores, I see you managed to escape the centaurs, if I may ask, how did you manage it?" Dumbledore asked his mask of pleasantness back on.

"Oh Dumbledore, you should not have assumed that just because I **taught** Defense badly does not mean that I am bad at it. Oh no! In fact I am one of Fudge's most accomplished assassins. Dealing with those half breed horses was not difficult. They, like you underestimated me and thought I did not have a wand, they paid for their underestimation with their lives." Umbrage finished with a sinister smile. "Oh, and were you expecting Minerva to show up? Don't bother, she and I had a nice little chat about how she treated me throughout this year after I defeated her in a rather short duel, after which I carried out Fudges last orders and disposed of her."

Dumbledore clutched his heart at this news, feeling the death of his good friend most acutely, and pulled his wand saying, "I suppose you're here for Severus, Filius and I? What of the children?"

Umbrage gave a little giggle and said, "Oh, don't worry about the children, the pureblood ones at least, they will be left alone. The halfbreeds and mudbloods though will have to be obliviated and sent home, they have no place here in the magical world, and they do not deserve the magic they received by what the ministry suspects is theft from another pureblood."

"You unspeakably evil woman!" Snape snarled, "You are mad to think you can remove over two thirds of the magical population."

"Oh, cut the theatrics Severus." Umbrage said back rather calmly, "You had the same notions once did you not? Isn't that why you got that tattoo on your arm, for an ideology much like mine? You are just as guilty as I am."

"I changed." Snape spat "I gave up The Dark Lord's aims when I saw how far he was willing to go, when I saw what he was willing to do."

"You changed because the woman you loved was threatened you pathetic man." Umbrage said with a laugh. "You changed because your precious Lily, who married one of your worst enemies, was targeted by Voldemort for death, don't deny it."

Snape stood, frozen at the accusation and that moment of hesitation was enough for Umbrage, who whipped out her wand and pointed it at the potions master and said, "_Avada Kadavra._" The green spell shot out of her wand and hit Snape dead in the chest. Snape's eyes bulged before he fell to the floor, a look of surprise and remorse on his face. Flitwick and Dumbledore looked at Snapes' body in shock before both drew their wands and began to duel Umbrage right there in the Hospital Wing.

Poppy cried out from her office and a hex flew out at Umbrage, but missed as Umbrage proved she was an excellent dueler by performing a summersault under the hex and sent another killing curse back, which struck Poppy in the chest, killing the surprised matron instantly.

Soon Umbrage was embroiled in a two on one duel with Dumbledore and Flitwick. Normally a fight against Dumbledore would have been no contest, but his earlier duel with Tom had severely depleted his magical core, and Dumbledore was surprised he could duel at all. Curses flew back and forth, and Dumbledore found himself being more of a hindrance then a help to Filius, who was constantly having to focus on defending Dumbledore from curses that his lethargic reflexes and weakened magic kept missing. Filius was an excellent duelist, but even a dueling master can make mistakes when trying to protect himself and someone else. He had just reflected a rather nasty bone breaking curse heading for Dumbledore when a piercing hex hit him in the chest blowing a hole the size of a baseball through his chest and out his back. The tiny little charms teacher fell to his knees and wheezed, "I'm sorry, Dumbledore." Then fell to the floor dead.

Dumbledore felt anger such as never before rising in his, and as his anger consumed him he pointed his wand at Umbrage and **wished** for her death. Immediately a killing curse was cast from his wand silently and slammed into Umbrage, taking her completely by surprise.

Umbrage's body fell to the ground with a heavy thump, and Dumbledore turned to the children. They were all hidden behind their beds, and action that had probably saved all their lives.

"You may come out now." Dumbledore said, his voice sounding very tired, even to his ears.

Slowly the five children came out and stared in shock at the destruction of the medical ward, and the bodies of the two professors.

"We must get you out of here now, before the Ministry shows up." Dumbledore said.

"Wh-where will we go?" asked Hermione in a small voice.

"To my family's ancestral home, Dumbledore Manor" Dumbledore replied, "You will be safe there as long as you do not leave the ward line." Then bending down, Dumbledore grabbed a chunk of the ceiling that had come of and turned it into a portkey, then handed it to the children.

"Wait, Dumbledore, what about you?" asked Ron.

"I will wait here for the Ministries inevitable return." Dumbledore replied. "When I die, unbreakable wards will activate that will force all nonstudents and staff out of the school until an heir of the founders returns to name a headmaster. That will keep the students and other staff safe from the Ministry."

Hermione was about to protest when Dumbledore suddenly said "Activate." And she suddenly felt a hook jerk behind her navel and flew away in a blur of color.

**Wow, long chapter, I know where I'm taking the story now! This will be (to my knowledge) the first dark Harry/Gabrielle fic. I've always wondered about what if a dark veela were one of the main characters, and how could she use her powers to gain power faster than a normal wizard? Now we fide out bwahahahahahahaha! Anyway this chapter was betaed by potterfanchuck, thanks man you turned my run-ons into respectable sentences!**


End file.
